


Challenge ficlets.

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fanfiction Writer's Club Prompt Challenge<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile<br/>100 word drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt -agony

If I loved you enough I'd tell you. I do not trust that I do.  
Allow me to to wallow in my deviant pain, watching you, loving you from afar.  
You smile at me, kindly, sweetly, giving me hope.  
I curl into myself, throwing away social graces, reaching for that which I believed I had out grown, my near animalistic responses that you cast away with casual indifference.  
“Oh Severus.”  
Don't! Don't treat me to your social niceties, I do not deserve them, leave me, banish me to my pain, to my agony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday 8/22/2015, word - ecstasy

Ecstasy 

I run through all the emotions I think I should feel, shame, offended, hurt.  
Nothing fits, where are the tears? Where's the disgust?   
Another one, and I understand why people use drugs, was this what they were searching for?  
This fleeting feeling that I want to bottle and store, un-cap on rainy days and bathe in it.  
Another and I want to scream don't stop! I want to follow this diaphanous cord that tethers me to his lap and seal it, I belong here.   
Another, and now the tears come, bubbling up topped with laughter, a joyous cacophony punctuated with leather.


	3. Hearts

Heart

“I love you.”  
She whispers it so softly I know the words weren't meant for my ears.  
“Professor Granger?”  
She turns petrified, eyes wide, “Professor?”  
“Would you care to accompany me to dinner?”  
She smiles, “We sit next to each other at dinner every night Severus.”  
I drop my eyes to the floor, “To Hogsmeade.”  
I wish I looked at her when I said it, she stutters, takes a deep breath that I can hear across the room, “Yes!” She corrals her over exuberance with a giggle, “I'd love to.”


	4. Heart 2

Hearts 2

They burst across his classroom showering the class with bits of coloured paper. He considers poisoning Albus but it is too good, too swift, he should suffer for all the indignities he's heaped on others.  
When the last class leaves he mercifully hobbles to the staff room for the final insult of the day.  
He sips whiskey from his tea cup; what Albus doesn't know can't hurt him, speak of the devil the man of the hour deigns to grace them with his presence.  
Albus slips by Severus plucking something from his hair and dropping it in his lap, a heart, he'll start the poison tomorrow.


	5. Cherish

Cherish.

At this point it would be garbage to anyone else, greying, tattered, starting to break apart at each no longer crisply folded seam.  
Yet each morning he unfolds it, running fingers across words no longer there, pigment long leached from parchment.  
Words stolen by time, held on to in his memories, how much longer would he have to wait to join her again?  
He folds it again, the same as he'd done the first time he slipped the paper into his pocket sixty years ago, and decides to go visit her today. The roses are blooming, they would look pretty at her grave.


	6. Steak Tartare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word - Raw

“Really Severus I don't understand your reluctance. Hermione enjoyed hers”  
Hermione the traitoress, smiled and nodded, holding her tongue because unlike his godson she was wise.  
Severus looked at Draco's eager face, “I do not believe that the gains out weight the potential risk.”  
“You can't be serious?” Draco rudely pointed his escargot fork across the table, “For fucks sake Severus, you just ate a snail!”  
“Escargots à la Bourguignonne are not merely snails, they are a delicacy”  
“As is this!” Draco pushed the small plate towards Severus, egg yoke trembled on top of finely chopped steak.  
“True, however that is raw!”


	7. Decrepit

Decrepit 

“Don't look at me like that!”  
“Mr Weasley I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about.” Snape sneered reminding Ron of potions class, and failure.  
“Whatever! You know what I mean! Looking down your ugly face at me because you are going to be marrying my ex girl.”  
Ron started to flush, Snape thought if he could only keep this up Ronald would turn lobster red  
“I am a happy man in my decrepitude to reap the fruits of your callous nature.”  
Ron huffed, and Snape couldn't help it, he laughed.


	8. Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Luna's perspective.

Aura

She doesn't believe, I know this, it's visible in her aura.   
I would tell her that her love sits two chairs away, his aura bleeding towards hers, hers towards his, whispering to each other in empty space.  
That their spirits have met before in another life and crave each other with an undying thirst, but she doesn't believe and neither does he,  
So I watch them watching each other, playing at friendship, earning for more, a dance their auras say they have done lifetimes before. Always in this long game, waiting on each other.


End file.
